


Casual Proposal

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: They're in the middle of binge-watchingStranger Thingswhen Eleanor asks Chidi to marry her.





	Casual Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Good Place nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

They were in the middle of binge-watching _Stranger Things_ when Eleanor paused, turned to Chidi, and beamed at him. “I want to marry you,” she casually told her boyfriend.

Stunned, he started choking and then had to run to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Once he downed the whole thing, Chidi stared at her. “You want to marry me.”

She nodded. “I do. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” The thought of marrying somebody before (usually when she was alive) had never crossed Eleanor’s mind, and if it had, scared the shirt out of her. But not now - she was absolutely certain she wanted to Chidi to be her husband. 

“Then yes, I’ll marry you.” He laughed excitedly, not the least bit nervous, then surged forward to kiss her.

“When do we want to do this? We could do it now,” Eleanor suggested. She wanted to be his wife as soon as possible.

“I’m more than okay with this plan. We should call our friends to meet us wherever we want to do this.” A giddy Chidi wanted to kiss her again but held back for the moment.

“And Mindy. She’s a perv but she is the one who showed us the tape and kickstarted us down this journey.” 

“Are you sure you want to invite Mindy, of all people?” Nobody else could know considering they were still lying to all the demons but that was beside the point.

Eleanor put her foot down. “Yes, absolutely. Janet!”

Janet appeared instantly. “Yes?”

“Can you go get Mindy St. Claire? Chidi and I are getting married.”

“Of course I can! Congratulations!” She playfully punched their shoulders but as Janet didn’t really know her strength, it jarred the two of them.

“Ow,” Chidi complained, running a hand across his shoulder as soon as she disappeared.

“We need to teach her that it’s best to hug in these types of situations.” Eleanor was glad that Janet was learning, though. And there had been no more incidents since she and Jason had reunited - the two of them fit together in some weird way that none of them were going to question.

“Good idea.” Chidi kissed her one more time then went to corral their friends for their beach wedding (the location provided them some privacy since no one tended to bother them there for some reason. None of them could figure out why).

Eleanor waited impatiently for their friends to arrive and reluctantly turned off the TV - they could continue their _Stranger Things_ binge-watch later, once they got done celebrating their marriage. She and Chidi had been inseparable once they remembered every single reboot and nothing could stop them now (unless Vicky and Shawn tried to ruin shirt but that was unlikely). She jumped when Janet and Mindy popped in.

“So I hear that you two are finally getting hitched. Took you long enough!” Mindy truly was happy for the two of them, if annoyed it had taken them forever to finally take this next step.

“Thanks, I guess,” an amused Eleanor responded.

“Is there going to be coke at this wedding?”

“Mindy!”

“I’m just curious. Somebody has to give me some sometime,” she grumbled, irritated.

“Ask me in a few hours,” Eleanor told her, just as Chidi showed up with Michael, Jason, and Tahani in tow. 

Tahani squealed the instant she saw Eleanor. “I’m so happy for you both that I could cry. Not going to ruin my make-up just yet but that’s beside the point!” She ran to her side and hugged Eleanor, who hugged her back.

“Anybody have any coke they’d let me take?” Mindy tried again.

“No!” they all shouted in unison. 

She glared at them. “Fine,” she sulked.

“We need to help you pick out a dress,” Tahani told Eleanor.

Eleanor grimaced. “Do I really have to wear a wedding dress? I don’t like them and that isn’t me.”

“I’ll settle for you wearing a regular dress if you desire but this is the happiest day of your life! This is the one day you need to dress fancy,” Tahani stressed.

She rolled her eyes. “What do you think?” she asked Mindy.

Mindy shrugged, still sulking from earlier. “You _are_ getting married so you should probably wear a wedding dress.”

“Homie, she can wear whatever she wants to! This is her day, isn’t it?” Jason asked.

“Thank you, Jason. You come up with some good ideas sometimes.” Eleanor couldn’t believe he was the one saying this shirt.

“Thanks!” He grinned at her and then jumped up on the kitchen counter.

“FIne. You can wear whatever you want to,” an exasperated Tahani conceded.

“Thank you.” 

“So you finally put a ring on it.” Michael turned to Chidi and grinned at him.

Chidi smiled back. “Eleanor actually asked me.”

“You can do that?” asked an amazed Tahani as she, Mindy, and Janet ushered Eleanor into the bedroom.

“Yes, you can do that. Do you all have to be in here?” Eleanor just wanted to find a dress and marry Chidi already. Was that too much to ask for?

“Yes.” Tahani wasn’t going to back down on this and was all in on helping. It took about half an hour - and a lot of complaints - but Eleanor eventually found a dress that she liked - blue and strapless, it fit her perfectly.

 

Another half hour later, the group headed towards the beach so Eleanor and Chidi could exchange vows. Tahani immediately burst into tears and buried her face in Michael’s shoulder. “They haven’t even done anything yet, Tahani. What are you doing?”

“She’s so dramatic,” Mindy complained.

“Everyone needs to quiet down right now! It’s time for Eleanor and Chidi to exchange vows!” Janet smiled and she waved her hand for Eleanor to start talking.

Eleanor cleared her throat a few times before she began speaking. “I’m an Arizona dirtbag who never once expected to fall in love with a human turtleneck eight hundred times. But it kept happening, and who am I to question it? You make me happier than I ever expected to be, and I’m glad we’re spending our afterlife together. You’re a great teacher, a fantastic friend, and are amazing in bed.” He turned beet red but she continued. “Marrying you is one of the only good decisions I’ve ever made. Thank you for saying yes.” She then slipped the ring onto his finger.

Chidi sniffled. “Eleanor, you drive me crazy. There’s no way around that fact but I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’ve been through the wringer and came out the other side stronger. I can’t even begin to explain how much I love you. Thank you for being you always and asking me to marry you. I can’t wait to have more amazing sex with you, and call you my wife. Do you see how you’ve corrupted me?” She giggled. “I’m so glad our friends are here to witness this because they’re our family. Your acceptance of me means everything.” He then slid the ring on her finger.

Janet sighed happily. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

They both leaned forward and basically started devouring each other.

“I’m uncomfortable,” Jason admitted.

“Congratulations. We should celebrate!” Michael said, waiting impatiently for the newlyweds to stop making out.

“You’ve stomped on my cold, dead heart and made me feel things.” Fork, Mindy needed something so she could ignore her feelings.

“This is one of the happiest days of my life.” Tahani was so excited for her friends although she felt a little bit like a third wheel (at least she wasn’t alone - Michael was single too but she wasn’t going to go there).

Eleanor pulled away from her husband and looked over at Janet. “Get Mindy a little bit of cocaine. She deserves it.”

“Thank you!” Mindy hugged her and then did the same to Janet. “I’m glad you two morons finally realized how you felt about each other.”

Eleanor leaned against Chidi. He wrapped an arm around his wife and watched with glee as their friends celebrated their marriage. “I desperately needs to know what happens next on _Stranger Things_ ,” she said out of the blue.

“So do I. You want to leave everyone here and bail?” he asked her.

“You know me so well.” The two of them then proceeded to bolt from beach, leaving their squabbling friends alone. Eleanor and Chidi celebrated with some kitchen table sex and then continued their binge-watch. It was exactly what they wanted to do and perfect for them.


End file.
